nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Takashi Murakami
, né en 1962 à Tōkyō, est un artiste japonais. Biographie Takashi Murakami, né en 1962 à Tōkyō, est un artiste japonais. Il rêve d'abord de devenir réalisateur de dessins animés. Cependant il s'inscrit en 1986 à un cours de peinture traditionnelle nihon-ga, située entre tradition picturale japonaise de l'époque Edo (1650-1868) et les références occidentales. Il fait ses études à la Tōkyō University of Fine Arts and Music (département peinture, 1986-1993). Sa première exposition personnelle a lieu en 1989. Depuis lors, il revendique la pratique d'un art japonais autonome, d'un « nouveau japonisme », qui ne soit pas imitation de l'art occidental. Représentant de la nouvelle culture japonaise, il est l’un des artistes japonais les plus populaires aujourd’hui. Son Oeuvre Démarche Artistique Il crée sculptures monumentales, peintures, papiers peints, et autres objets. Ses œuvres puisent directement dans l'imagerie manga japonaise, qui est détournée et amplifiée sur des thèmes ou émergent des questionnements à première vue absents de l'aura kitsch et « kawaii » (en japonais, « mignon »} des bandes dessinées japonaises. Il cristallise dans ses œuvres et ses projets, la nouvelle subculture de Tōkyō. Il est le représentant d’une génération imprégnée de l’imaginaire des mangas et des otakus*. Au fil du temps, les personnages se mettent à grouiller sur différents supports en deux dimensions ou sont moulés, dans des formats divers, du minuscule au géant, en fibre de verre et peints (Hiropon, 1997). Ils prennent aussi la forme de ballons géants en plastique aux couleurs criardes et, gonflés à l'hélium, qui envahissent les espaces d'exposition (Mr.Dob, 1997). Il réfléchit particulièrement aux scénographies pour que « le public ait l'impression d'être entouré par une multitude de caméras, même s'il se trouve en face d'une seule et même image ». Une figure à grosse tête, Dobe (qui a pris aujourd'hui pour lui « valeur d'autoportrait »), revient de manière répétée (Dobe in the Strange Forest, 1999), de même que les personnages Kaikai et Kiki ainsi que des motifs de champignons (Super Nova), de fleur et d'yeux (Jellyfish Eyes). À la fin des années 80, il crée la Hiropon Factory, devenue aujourd'hui la Kaikai Kiki Corporation. La société crée des logos, des T-shirts, des motifs pour des vêtements, toutes sortes de produits dérivés. Considéré comme l’un des chefs de file du néo-pop japonais dit Superflat, il revendique l’héritage de Andy Warhol et du pop art américain, tout en analysant la manière dont l’art japonais peut trouver une autonomie face au modèle occidental. Takashi Murakami coordonne aussi des expositions montrant les œuvres de jeunes artistes de son pays. Son activité de commissaire d’exposition est pour lui tout aussi importante que son travail d’artiste. Lorsqu’il organise une exposition, il essaie à chaque fois de capter les aspects à mettre en valeur ceux de la spécificité japonaise. Il tente de mettre en relief le point de rencontre entre culture nippone et occidentale, il veut montrer des aspects de sa culture que les Occidentaux détestent ou ne comprennent pas. Chiho Aoshima, jeune artiste japonaise, est ainsi parrainée par Murakami, dont elle partage le style. Murakami a par ailleurs collaboré avec la marque de maroquinerie de luxe Louis Vuitton. Il conçoit pour la collection de l’année 2004, de nouveaux motifs alliant son univers à ceux de cette grande marque. Œuvres principales *Mr. Dob, 1992 *My Lonesome cowboy, 1998 *Super nova, 1999 *Kawaii! vacances d'été, 2002 *Pochette et artworks de l'album Graduation du rappeur américain Kanye West, 2007 Expositions Principales expositions personnelles *2007-2008 : Murakami, MOCA, Los-Angeles *2002-2003 : Kaikai kiki, Serpentine Gallery, Londres. *2001 :Summon monsters open the door heat or die museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo. -Takashi Murakami : made in Jpan, Museum of Fine Arts, Boston. -Mushroom, Marianne Boesky Gallery, New York. -Kaikai, kiki 2, Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris. *2000 : -Second Mission Project KO2, P.S.1 Contemporary Art Center, Long Island City -Kaikai, Kiki : Superflat, réalisée avec Issey Miyake pour la collection "Men", printemps-été, Tokyo. *1999 : The Meaning of the Nonsense of the Meaning, Center for Curatorial Studies Museum, Bard College, New York. Principales expositions collectives *2002-2001 : The 4th Santa Fe Triennal, SITE Santa Fe, Nouveau Mexique *2001 : Un art populaire, Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain, Paris. -My reality : Contemporary Art and the Culture of Japanesse Animation, Des Moines Art Center, Iowa. -Form Follows Fiction, Castello di Rivoli, Turin. *2000 : Au-delà du spectacle, Centre Pompidou, Paris. *1999 :New Modernism for a New Millenium : Works by Contemporary Asian Artists from the Logan Collection, San Francisco Museum of Modern Art. Principaux livres et catalogues *Gendai Bijutsu Og Japanske Kunstinstitution, Et Andet Japan, Tone O. Nielsen, 1996 *Platform 99 :70 Young Visual Artists from Asia ans Latin America, Canvas Foundation, 1999 *Fresh cream, Amada Cruz, 2000 *Japanese Art - from Modern to Contemporary, mars 2000 *Super Flat, Tokyo, 2000 *My Reality: Contemporary Art and the Culture of Japanese Animation, Jeff Fleming, Brooklyn Museum of Art, 2001 *Takashi Murakami, Kelmachter, Fondation Cartier, 2002 *Keba Keba, Takashi Murakami/KaikaiKiki Corporation, 2003 *Little Boy : The Arts of Japan's Exploding Subculture (Hardcover), Université de Yale Press, 2005 Murakami, Takashi Category:naissance en 1962